


He's no longer the same person that he used to be.

by Giih



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Max probably has amnesia, Wilson still loves him, anyway this is my first fanfic, he doesn't remember shit, i hope you guys like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giih/pseuds/Giih
Summary: Wilson still remembers ''him''. But ''he'' doesn't.





	He's no longer the same person that he used to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
>  This is my first ever fanfic, and also the first time I've written a story in English. I apologize in advance for any mistakes, and I would like if you pointed them out if you find any.   
>  Anyway, I hope you guys like it and have a good reading!!

 The sun shined brightly in the light blue sky. It was possible to, faintly, hear the soft noise of the birds singing. As the bright light hit the gentleman scientist like a slap in the face, he woke up, gasping and coughing upon feeling the faint smell of smoke. Slowly looking up, he saw.. A dark figure... A silhouette (perhaps this is what it could be considered) of a tall, slim creature, what would resemble a human, if paid attention to it. Wilson tried to speak, but only silence managed to get out of his lips. His eyes grew wide, realizing who stood beside him. It was him, the magician that he clearly remembers talking to.

Maxwell Carter.

 ''Say, pal, you don't look so good'', the figure spoke, a smirk on his lips. ''You better find something to eat before night comes''. He disappeared right after before the smaller man could even reply. ''WAIT!'' The scientist cried out, stretching his arm out to the magician. ''I NEED TO TELL YOU SOME-'' He sighed, ''-thing...'' he had realized that he had already left. Getting up, Wilson cleared his throat and quickly walked through the world, in hopes of, somehow, finding him again. He needed to find him. He needed to.

But would he?

* * *

 

It had been hours.

 The sun had begun to hide in the now-orange sky, the birds were quiet, ready to curl up and sleep peacefully in the world that never had peace. His legs, now trembling from exhaustion, fell to the ground. Wilson whimpered, knowing he was too tired to keep going. He knew that the sun would be completely away in no time.   
He was going to die.

The thought of him, dying all alone, was enough to make him choke in his own tears, and gather up enough determination to get up and at least try to survive the first day. Being able to live only by using the little bit of hope left in his soul to see that peculiar magician again. But it was already too late. The sun was completely gone, gorgeous stars made the sky slightly less terrifying. Only the beautiful, screeching and loud sound of silence could be heard. It rang inside Wilson's ears.

 He was about to burst into tears, knowing that, now, he had no other choice other than curl up and accept the fact that he would die in the most painful way possible until he heard him. ''Say, pal, it looks like you might need some help'' the mysterious figure said, as Wilson already knew that a smirk was forming in the taller man's lips. He turned around, his eyes going wide again upon seeing the man he once knew so well. ''Maxwell-'' he cried out- ''..Look. Listen to me.'' the smaller man took a deep breath, exhaled, and looked to his eyes. He seemed to be listening. A surprise, indeed. He hesitated to speak but knew that this was the only chance he had. ''..Do you remember the times we spent together?'', he spoke, with a slight hint of fear in his voice. He fell silent once he saw the other man's face.

 ''The.. Times we spent together?'' He raised an eyebrow. ''Pal, the last time we ever spent with each other was when you were making the portal to get to this world.'' Wilson's eyes lit up slightly. ''Yes! I- I was talking about THAT time!'' He stared into the other man's eyes, and gently grabbed his tie, pulling him close to him. ''..Do you remember?'', he said as he gently cupped the magician's cheek.

 Wrong option.

 Maxwell raised an eyebrow, extremely confused, as he looked at the scientist. He quickly got away, staring at him in.. Was that... Disgust? He adjusted his tie. ''I... Don't remember anything'' he added in to fill the silence. ''WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T REMEMBER?!'' Wilson cried out, shocked and not managing to hide his broken heart. ''WE WERE TOGETHER FOR MONTHS! WE-'' He got cut off by the one who didn't love him back.

 ''Now that you said that..'' Maxwell replied. Wilson waited anxiously.

* * *

 

''I'm glad I don't remember.'' 

 Wilson's heart dropped. It broke down even more than it already was.

 ''Look, pal, you must already be insane. I suggest you pick up some flowers'' He chuckled, with a still slightly disgusted face. ''I don't remember anything at all, you're probably making things up.'' He looked away, focusing his attention on a small rose in the floor. Maxwell picked it up and gave it to the smaller man. ''Perhaps this will help?'' He chuckled as Wilson slowly took it, looking down. ''I believe it's time for me to go now. The sun will rise again soon. Try not to starve'' He smirked as he teleported away.

  Wilson had frozen still. He looked at the rose in his hands, the red shining brightly, beautiful, gorgeous, like his lover's eyes-... Could he even call him that? His eyes, now empty like his soul, were making tears stream down his face. He let the red flower fall slowly to the ground as he closed his eyes tightly, crying silently.

 

**He's no longer the same person that he used to be.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, you read it all? I mean, you probably did, if you're reading this *Shrug*  
>  I hope you liked it! 
> 
> (Also, this fanfic is mostly based off an AU I saw on Tumblr and a story in this website also based off that AU... I think It's called Radio Phantom AU? It belongs to momosweetpeach!)


End file.
